I Got You a Present
by Diclonious57
Summary: Hau gets Moon/Trainer a present, then has to deal with feelings.


**I got you a present**

 **Irish: Hello! I loved playing Pokémon moon and just adored Hau. He was so cute and I loved that you got to take off the Hat in game. I replaced it with a flower and that got me thinking about a head cannon.**

 **Irish: This is Mahinashipping or MoonxHau It needs more love damn it!**

 **Irish: I own nothing but a DS**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Are you buying a present for your girlfriend?"

The store woman said as Hau stared at the shiny objects. If this was about Pokémon or malasada he would have no trouble but for something like jewelry? He was totally lost; he was so lost in fact that he didn't register what she said until a few seconds later.

"No, just a friend" He said with his usually smile.

The store clerk couldn't help but smile "that must be some friend"

And it wasn't just some friend; it was his best friend, his rival. Ever since the girl moved next store he knew that she was special. They were doing the island challenge together. Every big thing that happened to him he wanted them to be right there by his side. It was because of them that he was here in Konikoni city the first place.

When his friend first arrived she always wore this silly red hat. It looked like a parasect shell with a flower on top. When asked about it she just smiled (her smile was always calm and gentle like the light of the moon) and said,

" _It keeps my hair out of my eyes"_

He just let it go, until they were on a boat to Akala island, he wanted to stand out on the deck to see the waves. His friend was hesitant because it was pretty windy out but he convinced her. They stepped out on to the deck, it was wonderful the sun shining over them, the sea splashing against the boat. He turned to her hoping to see her gentle smile but only saw his friend with her back turned toward the back on the boat, her hair blowing wildly, it was then it noticed that she was missing something.

Her red hat.

Once they got off the boat he apologized profusely but she just shrugged it off. His friend tried to hide her feelings but he knew her a bit better than that. He knew that she really liked that hat or else she wouldn't have worn it all the time. Hau also noticed when she thought he wasn't looking that she was pushing her hair behind her ears with an annoyed expression.

He had to make it up to her.

He searched clothing stores in every town he came across looking for a red hat but no avail. Hau couldn't get his special friend just any hat either. It had to be the red hat or no hat at all. He was about to give up hope when he saw the Olivia's jewelry store. There just had to be something pretty to hold back his friend's hair, there just had to be.

There certainly was a lot of stuff in there; necklaces, bracelets and other shiny bobbles, they all looked pretty but they just weren't what he was looking for. His friend wasn't a girly girl like Lillie but she still like pretty and cute things. All of these things were pretty but they just weren't _right_. They weren't the right fit for his special friend.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice said.

Hau looked up to see Olivia, the island kahuna herself. Olivia always looked like someone straight out of a magazine, wearing such fancy clothes and sparkling with jewelry.

"Um yeah, it for you-know"

Olivia seemed to catch on. "Oh, her. Yeah, she seems like a hard girl to shop for. Do you have anything in mind?"

Hau nodded. "Well I wanted to get something that would help keep the hair out of her eyes cause it's always bothering-" Olivia pressed a well-manicured finger to his lips.

"Say no more" She directed him to a shelf full of hairbands and clips. Olivia told him about what would look good on her or would be a great gift but his were fixed on something.

There in the corner of the shelf were hairclips shaped like flowers. They were shaped like the Plumeria that seemed to grow everywhere. One in particular seemed to call out to him, it was a white flower with blue around the edges it was-

"PERFECT!"

Hau screamed, surprising everyone in the entire store (and possibly half the city).

"What! What's perfect?" Before Olivia could even finish her train of thought, Hau was practically jumping up and down. "That one! The blue flower it's perfect for her!" He pointed at the flower, it was simple but elegant; Olivia had to admit for a kid he sure had good taste.

"You got it kid and don't worry about paying this one's on the house"

"Oh wow! Really"

Who was she to get in the way of young love.

He found his friend on the outskirts of the city. Her Dartrix was trying to sit on top of her head. A habit it had picked up when it was a Rowlet. He noticed her Psyduck sleeping close by as her Growlithe was running around it trying to convince it to play. Whenever she took a break she always let her Pokémon out to "get some air"

It was one of the many things he liked about her.

Her Dartrix noticed him coming before she did and made several hoots to announce his presence.

"What is it Feathers? Oh Hau, what's up?"

Her eyes were bright and her smile seemed warmer than usual (not that it wasn't warm in the first place). Everything he was just about to say came to a screeching halt. He knew what he was supposed to say; "hey, I got you a present" didn't seemed that hard to say but when he tried to nothing came out.

His friend picked up on his nervousness. "Hau is something wrong? Feathers get off you're getting a bit too heavy for this" Her Dartrix flew down unto the grass, dealing with the pain of growing up.

He decided to just go for broke and shoved the flower in her face, shouting "I GOT THIS FOR YOU!" He shut his eyes tightly feeling that if he saw her face he would die of embarrassment. He felt her dainty hands brush against his palm as she picked up the gift.

Hau finally opened his eyes on to be staring at his shoes with rapt attention. He didn't focus this hard when he was in school.

"You got this for me?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, to keep your hair out of your eyes since you know you lost your hat and-"

"Hau" The gentle tone of her voice gave him the courage or impulse to look up at her, he then felt like he was going to puke and jump for joy at the same time. Her hair was lightly pulled back with the flower glittering in the sun. Her eyes were glittering and her smile made him feel so warm and fuzzy. He felt that right then and there that she was the most perfect, most beautiful, most wonderful thing in the world. It made him want to run away but also stay there forever at the same time. They stayed like that, looking at each other for some time before she decided to break the silence.

"You wanna have a battle?"

Hau's face lite up his usual enthusiasm "Yeah!"

And if Hau was perfectly honest with himself he didn't care if he won the battle or not, he felt like he had won something way better.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Irish:…Young kid romance is hard. I've never had a "young romance" growing up unless you count meXanime then yeah.**

 **Irish: That's it bye!**


End file.
